Cancer
by Keiko-TSS
Summary: Cerci goes to the beach and finds Ceria. Then things took a turn for the worse.


Cancer

"Mom, I'm home," yelled Cerci. Her mother was sitting in her study. Her mother was a doctor. Her mother's name was Amy Anderson. Amy was hoping she'd get another call from one of her friends. She had just found out that Hotaru's daughter, Capri had been Sailor Capricorn. Cerci yelled, "Mom, can I go to the beach?" She was just about to ask her daughter if she had any home work, then she corrected her self thinking _She's just like me. _She said, "Of course you may go to the beach, don't forget to bring your swimming suit!" Cerci yelled, "I won't!" Just as she had come she was gone again. Amy muttered to herself, "Teenagers!"

Cerci rushed to a changing room to change into her swimsuit. As soon as she got out she stepped on something. "OWWWWW!" She had stepped on ... the cutest creature she had ever seen. "OMG!" "I'll name you Ceria after the zodiac sign Cancer," she calmly told the crab she assumed was female. She didn't notice the golden crecent on her body.

When she got home she ran to the study. She peeked in the door. A monster was holding her mother hostage. It was a blue youma. She didn't know what to do. Then she heard a high-pitched voice. It wasn't her own it was Ceria.

Ceria said, "Go to your room I'll tell you what to do when we get there." She obeyed.

When they got to her room Ceria said, "Say Cancer Star Power." Cerci didn't know what to do so she obeyed. Then in flash of bright orange and the weirdest theme song she changed into Sailor Cancer. Her bright orange hair flowed out of the bun she had it in. Her sailor outfit was light and bright orange. She had high heels with ballet ties all the way up her leg. As if she had done this before she grabbed her ear. She felt crab shaped earrings, which was weird because her ears weren't pierced. Then orange sunglasses came onto her face. She didn't know how to use them. Then as if Ceria had read her mind she said, "Say sunglasses analyze, but you will have to get a closer look at the youma." Sailor Cancer crept to the study and barely opened the door. She had full view of the youma. She said as quietly as she could, "Sunglasses analyze." As if a sudden burst of knowledge hit her in the face she knew how to get her mother out of the monsters hold. She kicked the door open and yelled, "Cancer claw grab!" A huge orange claw came out and grabbed the youma. It cried out and let go of her mother. Gasping for breath Amy said, "Mercury... Star.... Power...!" Then a flash of blue turned her into Sailor Mercury. "Mom?" Cerci said. "Cerci?" Amy said. "Your," they both said simultaneously. "You go first mom." Cerci said. Just then the youma got free. "No time," Amy said. "Mom, I know where to hit it," She began to say. Then Amy finished it, "in the stomach I know!" Cerci said, "Cancer guardian merge!" Then ceria turned into a ball of orange flames and flew into the jewel in her tiara. She felt a surge of energy fly into her. Her mother tried to attack the monster with every thing she had. It didn't do any good. The monster shot a long slimy tentacle out and grabbed Sailor Mercury. "Mom!" Every single moment was a waste of time for Sailor Mercury. The monster's tentacle was sucking the life out of her. "Cancer," Amy said feebly. The monster yelled out, "You can not defeat me you sniveling twit!" "Yeah, I'm Sailor Cancer the Sailor of Wisdom and I will not permit you to harm my mother!" "Canceria Guardian Water Arrows!" Then orange water was gathering all around her. She heard Ceria's voice saying, "You have the power to call on the great force just put your mind to it." She called upon the arrows and they came. She said, "This is the end!" All the arrows flew straight to the monster's stomach ending her life right there and then. She ran straight to her mother and didn't even notice that she wasn't in her sailor uniform any more. "Mom, speak to me!" Cerci said holding on to her mother's hand. "Is the monster gone," Amy said in a hoarse voice. "Yes, it is Mom." "I'm so proud of you!" Amy said. What should I do Cerci thought? Ceria was back and told her, "Call upon Setsuna."

Me: Let's end this chapter so I can go eat!

Cerci: Hey Let's end my story first!

Me: No! I'm hungry!

Me: Bye Bye!


End file.
